Hungarian Dogs, Romanian Names
by Ninilia
Summary: When Hungary asked Bulgaria to look after his dogs, he just can't help himself wondering about why all of the dogs were named after their shared neighbor. male!Hungary x female!Romania Warning: Language Art: Pretzel.ole012
**Author's Note: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Bulgaria looked again the house in front of him. What he did in front of Hungary's house, who was not even his friend, was a good question. Not long ago Hungary had asked him if he could look after his precious dogs, while he visits England. Bulgaria had been surprised that he asked him, but said yes nonetheless.

So, here he was in front of Hungary's tidy house. Every single window decorated by a geranium case, bringing color the boring white walls. It was a traditional Hungarian house. It even had plates hanging on the walls!

"Thank you again, Bulgaria! I'm so glad you accept this job!" greeted him Hungary with an unusually cheerful demeanor. "Come in! I'll leave soon, but don't worry I can still treat you a lunch. The perfect and glorious Hungarian cuisine! But before that let me introduce you to my dogs! " he lead the way towards the garden pulling Bulgaria along. "So, that's the kitchen, there's the dining room, oh that's the toilet. Will you know everything?" he asked Bulgaria, who didn't even had time to respond, because he was dragged away. "That's great. Now to the garden!"

"How come you're so energized?" he asked glancing at the smiling and chuckling Hungarian man in front of him.

"Nothing. I just had a chance to annoy my neighbor. Fuck you, gypsy!" he laughed.

Bulgaria sighed and looked at the dogs laying outside in the... Wait? Why does Hungary have 9 dogs? 9! It's an extreme amount! And he...shouldered this task? What? Why? Why did he done this?

"Uhhm... All of them is yours?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes! I'm really proud! Let me introduce them!" He headed towards the huge white rag. "He's Andrei, my precious komondor." _Wait a minute! Isn't Andrei a Romanian name? Well, I guess it can be Slavic too..._

"And here is my puli, Nikolai" Hungary walked to the smaller rag, which was black. _Okay, I know this name can be Slavic as well, but it's just too much of a coincident!_

"And that's my Magyar Agár, her name is Raluca. Ah, the good old days! I was such a glorious kingdom!" _Okay, that's another Romanian name!_

"Oh, and I can't forget about , Iona my proud Kuvasz! Oh, god I remember, when the two of us went out..." _Okay. I'm pretty sure it isn't an accident! The dog names are in Romanian!_

"And this little adorable fur ball down there is my Pumi. He's Dorin." _It's getting weirder and weirder... Why does he do that?_

"How could I forget about my Vizsla, Alexandru and my Wirehaired Vizsla, Alexandra . They are the most faithful things ever. Not like that dickhead Slovakia..." _I know he hates Romania, but then why is he naming his precious dogs, who he cares a lot for, and respect more than any human being, after someone he hates?_

"Also, one of my greatest accomplishment is that I could get him. He's a mudi! It's one of the rarest breeds! I named him Vladimir!" _Romania said that Vladimir would be her name, if she was a boy! Why does he names his dogs like that? I mean it makes no sense... Maybe he secretly likes her?_

"But, he isn't the only one! I have a Transylvanian Hound. They almost went extinct! I call her Mara!" _Okay, that's Romania's human name! It isn't a joke anymore! He likes her! But, it's so weird! They are enemies! Fucking enemies! I have to ask him straightforward!_

"Hey, Hungary. Do you like Romania?" After these words left Bulgaria's mouth the brunette in front of him flushed.

"It's not like that! I don't know what should I even like in that gypsy bitch! Her silky, long hair? Or her beautiful blood red eyes? Or that annoying, high-pitched voice of her? Or her fucking cute, cheeky personality? Wahahaha! What a joke!" _I was right..._

"Hahahah! I know you liked me! But sorry your pretty face can't have me! Hahahaha!"

"Romania, what the fuck are you doing here?" asked Bulgaria stunned. Why was she here?

"Go the fuck away you intruder!" he screamed at her, then turned towards Bulgaria. "She always screws around here! In my fucking house! Like every single time! Mind your own freaking business gypsy clown!" _Romania likes him too!_

"I do that! Oh, by the way I hope you don't mind, if I listen some music!"

"Don't you dare make me listen those disgusting maneles!"

"Hah, I don't make you! You just love me so much, that you can't resist listening Romanian music!"

"More likely Romanian shit!"

"Hahahaha! Better than that Hungarian pop song 'A nézését meg a járását'! And my music sucks?"

"Yeah, it sucks! Now, get off my lawn, or I will!"

"Or you will?"

"Teach you how we did this in the old Hungarian field!" suddenly a black aura started to gather around him.

"Hahaha! You can't scare me!"

"Watch me!" He pulled out his szablya, grinned, ready to attack.

"How disgraceful. Attacking a woman?" she provoked.

"You're no woman for me, slut!" he shouted and started running. Romania just grinned and started her escape plan.

Some shouts disappeared in the horizon as the two of them chased each other. And there was Bulgaria, left alone in Hungary's house, without food and a bunch of dogs.


End file.
